


Real Love [fanvid]

by beerbad



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fanvids, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Subtext, Teenagers, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: Feel you running through my veins.





	Real Love [fanvid]

**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/shinyalice/status/1096886714155491328) | [Tumblr](http://shinyalice.tumblr.com/post/182854268922/if-this-is-real-love) | [DW](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/388275.html) | **[ **YouTube**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6yDTzQrXFk) **|[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zerDGC5RbS0cW3WXJNJ6xEeLGlcnq_FF) **(download) **|**[ **All Vidposts**](https://beerbad.dreamwidth.org/tag/vids)  
  
**Title:**  Real Love ****  
Music:  "Real Love" by Florrie ****  
Fandom: _Power Rangers_  (2017) - includes deleted scenes ****  
Pairing:  Kim/Trini, aka Trimberly or Pink Lemonade  
Note:  Premiered at [TGIFemslash](http://tgifemslash.com/) on February 15, 2019.

 **Notes:**  
This is a vid I've wanted to make for almost two years now, since this movie came out in 2017 and I feel instantly in love with it (and this ship).  Its time finally came because the two other potential TGIF/F premiere vids I'd started were not working out in the limited time frame I had and I knew this would be a fairly quick and straightforward vid to make.  I'm actually really glad I had a reason to finally make this vid, as I (mostly) enjoyed the vidding process and I'm pretty happy with how it came out. :)  The edit is pretty straightforward, nothing fancy, but it's cute and fun to watch.  
  
This vid took me four weeks to make, which is pretty fast by my personal standards (most of my vids lately have been made in 2-3 months).  God bless movies, honestly.  I was lucky enough to find a 1080p BluRay torrent that included the movie's deleted scenes, which are used several times in the vid - most notably the infamous "locker scene" and the extended Rita/Trini bedroom encounter.  It does suck that some of the best Trimberly subtext got left on the cutting room floor, so I was happy to restore it for my vid!  
  
The song came from an impromptu [Trimberly fanmix](https://open.spotify.com/user/124416061/playlist/6qk2LEpkiUJ4zYTWbx7wWr?si=yZEdhuP3Q3uMta1NfdDZug) that I made after seeing the movie three times in the theater and reading a lot of fic.  I did edit about 10 seconds out of one of the chorus sections of the song because I ran out of clips for it, and hopefully it was good enough that you couldn't tell!  Just did very basic audio cutting and cross-fading in my video editor.  I always knew "Real Love" would be a nice vidsong for a ship like this - upbeat, fluffy, but with some amount of tonal dynamics (especially around the bridge) and a nice crescendo at the chorus.  There's also a theme in the lyrics of a developing relationship - not being sure about this person at first but falling hard for them - which is very Trimberly, haha <3  I'm always so thankful for women singers who write lyrics with "you" replacing pronouns, bless.  
  
The clipping/editing wasn't too bad for this vid; I used my normal method of clipping and editing on the fly, where I rewatched chunks of the movie linearly, grabbed usable clips from that section directly in my editor and pulled them down onto my timeline.  Then I would edit that section, usually around 10-15 seconds at a time.  Then move on and watch/clip/edit the next section, and so on.  Everyone knows editing is the fun part, so I don't make myself wait to start editing until clipping is totally done, like some vidders do.  The instant gratification of seeing the vid start to come together as I make my way through the footage gives me the momentum to keep going.  The action scenes in the suits/Zords at the end of the movie were the hardest and most annoying pieces to edit.  Otherwise, editing the subtext between these ladies was lovely and fun.  
  
Technical notes:  This was my first time vidding on my brand new computer, which made A WORLD OF DIFFERENCE.  After using my 8-year-old Dell XPS laptop for so many years with only 8GB of RAM, vidding 1080p source began slowing my computer down drastically so that I could not watch footage in the monitor without it freezing and skipping.  For Christmas I bought myself a custom [Doghouse Systems](https://www.doghousesystems.com/v/mobius_vs.asp) gaming laptop with 32GB RAM and I am LIVING FOR IT.  To the sweet tune of $2k, I am enjoying smooth 1080p video editing and finally playing World of Warcraft on higher settings.  This is the first Windows 10 machine I've had, and I upgraded to the newer version of the video editing software I had on my old machine.  So this was my first time vidding with MAGIX Movie Edit Pro Plus 2018, although it's almost identical in UI to the 2013 version I'd been using.  And it can edit MKVs without converting! \o/  Long story short:  Torrented 1080p source, edited with the raw MKV files, exported as MP4, did a bit of audio editing in the program.  No converting or additional software needed.  Feels good, man.


End file.
